


秘密

by Lan_Mo



Category: JinNineZe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mo/pseuds/Lan_Mo
Kudos: 7





	秘密

秘密.九晉澤大三角.3p骯髒文學.

一個0995五堅情特輯的梗.  
最後一個情趣用品那題.  
我就把兩個沒上榜的拿來寫.  
再加一個私心九澤.  
反正一定會有肉.香不香不知道.  
人物設定因劇情而改變.  
勿上升真人.  
以下正文.  
/

邱鋒澤躺在床上，後穴塞著正在震動的按摩棒，甜膩的奶音不時叫著黃偉晉跟陳零九的名字，此時的邱鋒澤滿腦子都是九晉兩人狠狠的進入他的身體裡，狠狠的操他，打著他的屁股罵他騷貨.  
-  
邱鋒澤的手上拿著陳零九的衣服，身上蓋著不是棉被，而是黃偉晉的衣服，這兩件衣服是在錄五堅情外景的時候，因為自己跟九晉兩人同房間，趁兩人不注意的時候偷拿的，邱鋒澤聞著九晉兩人的衣服上的味道，又把自己後穴深處塞著的跳蛋，用著無線遙控器調到中檔.  
-  
“偉晉…阿…嗯哈…零九幹我…”邱鋒澤把手伸到後穴的位置，握著沒完全塞進穴裡的按摩棒，開始抽動著，臉頰微紅，嘴唇微張，淫蕩的身子微微扭動著，嘴裡吐出欠肏的話語，別人都以為他不淫蕩，但他每次看到晉九兩人，都想扒了他們兩個的褲子，求他們操自己.  
-  
邱鋒澤整個人已經陷入了情欲之中，連外頭已經被打開的家門都不知情“鋒澤~”偉晉的聲音傳入了邱鋒澤的耳朵裡，但此時的邱鋒澤還以為是自己的想像，直到偉晉的聲音越來越大，甚至連零九的聲音都有了，邱鋒澤才真正從情欲裡醒來.  
-  
但是一切都來不及了，黃偉晉跟陳零九已經推開邱鋒澤的房門，映入兩人眼廉的景象是…邱鋒澤雙腿大開的躺在床上，後穴早已被情趣玩具弄的泥濘不堪，靠後穴射出來的精液流在白嫩嫩的大腿上，眼裡有情欲逼出的生理淚水，看上去格外的色情.  
-  
黃偉晉跟陳零九四眼直直看著床上的邱鋒澤，下身早已挺起，黃偉晉先走向邱鋒澤的床邊，拿起邱鋒澤丟在床上的跳蛋遙控器，看了看上面只到中檔的按鍵皺了皺眉，看了眼零九後，便看向邱鋒澤說“鋒澤阿…想我們兩個想多久了？”語畢，便把遙控器開到Max檔，邱鋒澤開始流著淚向黃偉晉求饒小一點.  
-  
陳零九繞過床，拿起邱鋒澤身上的兩件衣服“你怎麼這麼變態阿鋒澤…衣服你也偷，好聞嗎？”陳零九伏下身湊到邱鋒澤的耳邊旁說，還含住了邱鋒澤的耳垂“回答”陳零九低沉有力的嗓音讓邱鋒澤不得不照著指示做“嗯阿…好聞…哥哥們的嗯…都好聞哈…”邱鋒澤因為後穴，爽到一句話都說不完整.  
-  
黃偉晉爬上床，把邱鋒澤塞在後穴的那些玩具拿出來，但他只拿出了按摩棒，在深處的跳蛋黃偉晉聲稱自己拿不到，叫邱鋒澤自己排出來，邱鋒澤蹲在床上，嘴裡含著黃偉晉的分身，手握著陳零九的分身，黃偉晉大力頂撞著邱鋒澤的嘴“好吃嗎？趕快把騷穴裡的東西排乾淨，哥哥們的肉棒就能進去囉”黃偉晉說完還順了順邱鋒澤的頭髮，邱鋒澤依然流著淚搖著頭，似乎是在說自己做不到.  
-  
邱鋒澤想要趕快把後穴的跳蛋排出來，一直用力擠著穴內壁，讓跳蛋能順著腸液淫水流出來，陳零九的手挑逗著邱鋒澤的紅櫻，眼神突然撇到旁邊有一箱東西，陳零九將那箱東西拿過，裡面滿滿的情趣用品，晉九兩人相視而笑，陳零九從裡面挑出了一顆跳蛋，放在邱鋒澤的紅櫻上，邱鋒澤似乎被刺激到了，後穴的淫水瞬間氾濫，跳蛋也滑了出來.  
-  
黃偉晉跟陳零九快速挺動著腰，黃偉晉直接射在了邱鋒澤的嘴裡，陳零九則是顏射了邱鋒澤，邱鋒澤躺在床上，臉上布著陳零九的精液，嘴邊還有黃偉晉沒完全射入嘴的精液，邱鋒澤把嘴裡的精液吞下去之後，伸出小巧的舌頭，舔著嘴邊舔得到的精液，一副飢渴樣.  
-  
邱鋒澤見兩人遲遲沒有動作，便自己爬起身，跨坐到黃偉晉的身上，手還把陳零九往下壓，讓他也坐在床上“你們怎麼停了…鋒澤還想要…”邱鋒澤扭起了腰，用著軟軟的奶音說著，誘人的眼神先看了陳零九，再看黃偉晉，眨了眨眼.  
-  
騷爆了.  
兩人是這樣想的.  
-  
只要是個男人，管你是不是鈣，看到現在這副景象，沒有一個是忍的住的，晉九兩人對看了一眼，邱鋒澤就知道自己又再一次的成.功.了.  
-  
現在的邱鋒澤躺在兩個老攻的懷裡，邱鋒澤的內心想說“再來幾發…也不是不可以”就把身後的兩人壓在床上，主動的親吻兩人.  
-  
但是後果…似乎不太好，因為邱鋒澤下不了床了.


End file.
